


Jour de Neige

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le jour de la naissance de Ciel, Vincent fait face à de nombreuses pensées. Sur son passé, sur son père, sur son futur. Et une personne lui rend visite, réchauffant un coeur incertain sur l'avenir.</p><p>Cadeau de Noël pour CelticSaemi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jour de Neige

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelticSaemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticSaemi/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: Romance, Family, Fluff, Shounen-ai
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Vincent, Rachel, Diederich, Tanaka, Ciel
> 
> Parings: VincentxRachel et VincentxDiederich
> 
> Warning for: Yaoi. Sous-entendus.
> 
> Rating: T

 

Il tournait en rond. Depuis quelques jours, il se sentait déboussolé. Un enfant. Un fils. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment agir. Son père n'avait pas été un modèle d'affection. Des taloches, des mots durs, des reproches....Jamais son père ne l'avait jamais prit dans ses bras, ne lui caressait pas les cheveux avec douceur, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Il devait toujours faire de son mieux, être sérieux, ne pas faire honte à la famille, être travailleur, avoir toujours de bonnes notes ou être un bon élève quelque soit le domaine. Il avait été expédié à Weston sans pouvoir donner son avis à ce sujet.

Il avait apprit la disparition de sa famille par des lettres de sa sœur ou de Tanaka.

Si son père n'avait pas sa place dans son cœur, n'avait pas une once d'affection de sa part. Ce n'était pas la même chose pour Claudia Phantomhive. Belle, forte et digne....Vincent s'était souvent demandé comment la fière fille des Phantomhive avait du épousé un sale type pareil. Un mariage arrangé, sans aucun doute. Elle n'avait pas été heureuse. Ses parents se disputaient souvent. Mais son père ne l'avait jamais frappé sans raison.

_Cependant il n'avait pas réellement eu un bon modèle paternel._

_Il ne voulait pas être comme lui._

_Il ne voulait pas décevoir. Faire pleurer. Faire souffrir._

Il n'était pas certain de savoir comment faire...Ce petit être aux si petits doigts, si minuscule, ses yeux encore clairs. _Si petit et si fragile._ Né depuis à peine quelques heures. Le fruit d'un mariage entre deux personnes qui à défaut d'être éperdument amoureuses l'une de l'autre, avaient beaucoup d'affection pour l'autre. Un enfant avait été l'ajout à la fois obligé et désiré dans leur vie commune.

* * *

Il avait presque peur de le prendre, avec ses mains tâchées de sang, même si c'était le sang de criminels. Il était persuadé que c'était un être trop pur pour un être souillé comme lui.

«Je ne sais pas si...

\- Ne sois pas idiot.

\- Mais...

\- Vincent, c'est ton fils, prends-le.»

Quand Rachel lui avait mit le bébé dans les bras, l'enfant avait baillé, ouvrant des yeux encore très clairs. Son cœur avait battu si fort qu'il n'avait pas osé faire un seul mouvement, figé de crainte de le lâcher. Malgré le fait que il avait assit dans le fauteuil, le petit enveloppé dans la couverture. L'enfant avait ouverts ses grands yeux bleus, et avait gémit, les refermant aussitôt, baillant doucement.

«Il est tellement...petit.»

Rachel avait pouffé, et lui avait tapoté la main, comme pour le rassurer. Il avait sourit, faiblement, peu rassuré. «Il va avoir tes yeux. Et être un mini-toi.» Rit-elle, souriant doucement. Elle était épuisée, mais heureuse. En paix. Un enfant. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait y arriver. Elle, si maladive et fragile. «Il est tellement mignon.»

 _Des yeux bleus comme le ciel, d'un bleu magnifique._ Une peau encore très pâle et une petite touffe de cheveux sombres. Vincent avait vu quelques traits semblable à sa femme mais c'était à lui, indéniablement, que l'enfant ressemblait le plus. _Ses yeux, ses cheveux, même s'il aurait certainement des traits de sa mère_.

_Son fils._

_Son enfant._

Il n'avait jamais pensé à avoir un enfant pendant des années. Il était devenu le chien de garde à l'adolescence, orphelin trop tôt. Il avait si souvent caché sa solitude derrière un sourire fier ou moqueur. Il ne faisait pas confiance à n'importe qui. Fier et fort, il risquait souvent sa vie pour élucider des affaires. Il avait de nombreuses cicatrices sur le corps, certaines étant des traces de punition de son père. D'autres des souvenirs de coups de couteaux ou d'un frôlement de balles. Tanaka avait de bonnes notions de médecines. Il l'avait si souvent soigné. Depuis qu'il était marié, Rachel aidait le majordome. Restant au chevet de son époux pour lui parler, jouer aux échecs, broder pendant qu'il lisait ou manger avec lui.

Cela lui procurait une magnifique sensation de paix. D'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Une personne pour qui il avait une profonde affection. Même si son cœur appartenait à un autre. Aimant autant les hommes que les femmes, il pouvait partager sa tendresse et son cœur. Savourant sa vie avec Rachel et attendant avec bonheur les visites de l'être aimé.

Bien vite, la nécessité d'avoir un enfant était venue. L'envie qui brillait dans les yeux de Rachel quand elle regardait Edward était plus que clair. La tristesse dans son regard en voyant Frances enceinte. Il n'avait plus d'une fois surprise en train de broder de petits vêtements.

 _D'adorables chaussons, un petit bonnet ou une mignonne couverture_.

Au fond de lui, l'envie naissait aussi. L'envie d'avoir un enfant. Un petit garçon aussi vif qu'Edward ou une petite fille qui serait énergique comme sa sœur ou adorable comme sa femme. Peut-être les deux? L'envie d'avoir une famille grandissait, mêlé d'une crainte dans son ventre.

_Lui, qui tuait des gens si souvent?_

_Lui qui tuait de sang-froid?_

_Qui arrivait à tirer des informations avant d'achever?_

_Lui qui avait parfois mutilé une personne pour lui faire payer?_

_Lui qui avait tant de sang sur les mains, un humour sombre, et une dangerosité incroyable?_

 

Comment pourrait-il être un bon père? Son devoir de chien de garde le tenait occupé, pouvait le tuer (même s'il était doué). Il était sombre, avec un humour terriblement noir. Il était sadique, pervers et manipulateur. Comment pourrait-il être un modèle? Quelqu'un qui pourrait guider l'enfant dans la vie, le mener vers la même destinée que lui? Un avenir aux mains tâchée de sang, avec une fin qui pourrait être douloureuse. L'enfant pourrait....

Un goût amer emplit sa bouche. Son cœur se serra. Ce petit être allait grandir, devenir un enfant qui le suivrait partout, l'admirerait et voudrait faire comme lui. Allait être influençable.

_Allait-il être à la hauteur?_

_Sa mère l'avait aimé et préparé en même temps._

_Mais lui....il ne savait pas si..._

Tanaka parut à la porte «Monsieur, votre ami est ici.

\- Diederich?» Le visage du noble s'illumina, son cœur faisant un bond, la joie l'envahissant. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis près de sept mois.

_Ils parlaient souvent par lettres mais ce n'était pas pareil de pouvoir toucher, caresser les cheveux sombres, d'y enfouir ses doigts, de respirer son odeur, de goûter ses lèvres douces et chaudes, de voir son regard grognon._

Tanaka eut un sourire mutin «Oui Monsieur.» Il savait parfaitement la relation entre les deux anciens camarades d'école. Loin de désapprouver, il voyait les sentiments des deux hommes. Voyait le bonheur et la joie qui envahissait son maître à chaque visite, le bien-être qu'il ressentait avec cet homme. Le fait que cette relation le gardait humain depuis des années. Avant son mariage, Vincent ne dormait paisiblement que après s'être laissé aller dans les bras de l'allemand.

_Quelque chose qui les unissait._

_De l'Amour._

Le noble rendit son fils à sa femme et se leva du confortable fauteuil. «Je te laisse Rachel, reste au chaud, tu es encore faible.» Il lui fit un baisemain, tendrement, lui souriant avec douceur.

Un petit rire la secoua : «Ne t'en fais pas.» Elle sourit, presque amusée «Tu as trop travaillé ces temps-ci, va te détendre un peu en parlant avec ton ami. Tu ne vas repartir en mission tout de suite, non?»

Il sourit, et répondit, tendrement «Ne t'en fais pas.»

* * *

Il entra dans son bureau. Diederich était assit sur un fauteuil, regardant le feu. Il se leva quand Vincent entra dans la pièce et referma la porte à clé. Celui-ci sourit à son ami. «Comment vas-tu Dee?

\- Bien. Et toi? Félicitation au fait, tu es papa.» il posa sa main sur la joue pâle et douce du lord qui plissa les yeux, heureux sous la caresse.

«Je suis le plus comblé des hommes. J'ai le plus merveilleux des fils.»

Diederich eut un petit rire «Je m'en doute.» Il reprit son air sérieux «Tu vas nous bassiner pendant des années sur ton fils si parfait, nous sortir des photographies pour un oui ou pour un non et tout ça...»

Le noble du mal eut un sourire dangereux «Jaloux darling?

\- Non.

\- Si tu avais été une femme....» Commença le terrible chien de garde de la reine, passant un bras langoureux autour du cou de l'allemand.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, agacé «N'en dis pas plus.

\- J'aurais été ravi de te combler à ce niveau aussi ~

\- VINCENT!»

L'anglais eut un rire doux, poussant son cher ami dans le fauteuil pour le forcer à s'asseoir, s'installant sur ses genoux. «Ton air grognon m'a manqué.

\- Seulement mon air?»

Le noble fit mine de réfléchir et sourit «Hum....» Se penchant, son nez frôlant celui de son amant, leurs souffles se mêlant, leurs lèvres séparées de quelques millimètres. «En fait.... tes yeux sombres, ta voix bougonne et ton air boudeur....» Il l'embrassa, jetant ses bras autour du cou du brun, se collant à lui avec délice. Son odeur emplit ses narines, son goût, sa peau...Il se sépara de lui, haletant mais satisfait, se léchant les lèvres d'un geste provocateur. «Et toi Love ~?»

Diederich s'appuya au fauteuil, amusé, mais ne montrant rien. «Hum qu'est-ce qui m'a manqué chez toi? Peut-être ton caractère insupportable?»

Vincent eut un petit rire. Il enleva délicatement la croix de fer, la posant sur la petite table, avec sa montre. Il jeta la veste verte au sol en commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise, dévoilant un torse bronzé, musclé et marqué.

«Quel impatience.» Fit d'un air intéressé l'allemand, passant un bras autour de la taille fine.

Vincent caressa la peau chaude, savourant son contact. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la jointure entre l'épaule et le cou, mordillant la peau, humant l'odeur épicée. Il mordit plus fort, laissant une marque rouge. «Tu as bon goût darling ~» Il mordit à nouveau, quelques centimètres à côté.

L'allemand eut un petit gémissement de délice et gémit «Pas à un endroit visible Vincent!», même s'il ne fit pas grand chose pour se débattre. Les yeux mis-clos, savourant le contact de ces lèvres dans son cou. «C'est gênant.»

Celui-ci pouffa, ravi, et souffla à son oreille, mordillant le lobe de l'oreille «Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si Rachel ne savait pas.»

Diederich soupira «Ce n'est pas une....Hum....raison pour lui rappeler sans cesse.» Il soupira sous la main chaude posée sur sa hanche, glissant les siennes sous la chemise, ses doigts suivant tendrement la colonne vertébrale. «Tu as l'air un peu fatigué.»

L'anglais ronronna de contentement et posa la tête contre l'épaule forte «L'accouchement à été difficile. Elle est épuisée. Mais le bébé va bien. Et elle aussi.» Il laissa le brun lui retirer sa veste et sa chemise. Et s'arqua en gémissant quand des mains chaudes lui malaxèrent le dos. Un index suivit sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant hoqueter.

«Toujours aussi sensible du dos?

\- Profites que je suis épuisé pour tripoter mes points faibles, tu le regretteras quand j'irais mieux.»

L'allemand eut un sourire si léger qu'il fut à peine perceptible. Il le serra contre lui, passant sa main dans les cheveux soyeux. «Tu as besoin d'un bon massage toi? Tu es très tendu.

\- Bonne idée. Et pas qu'un massage hein? J'ai besoin que tu m'épuises encore plus après m'avoir détendu au maximum~

\- Tu n'as pas un peu l'impression d'exagérer Schatzi?

\- Non....»

Vincent sourit, s'installant plus confortablement sur les genoux de son amant. «Tu as l'ai fatigué toi aussi.

\- Oui. J'ai fait une grosse série de manœuvres. Dans le froid. Mais j'ai réussi à avoir une longue permission pour mon bon travail. Et je suis partis immédiatement pour l'Angleterre. Et il fait froid sur le continent.» Il prit un air un peu fâché, comme pour reprocher à son amant de le faire courir. Celui-ci eut un large sourire amusé «Merveilleux. Tu restes pour Noël?

\- C'est pour çà que tu m'as fait venir.

\- Non, petit mission. Mais tu me manquais.»

Diederich le regarda et un doux sourire se dessina petit à petit sur ses lèvres, sa main chaude lui caressant le dos avec tendresse. Il souriait si rarement que Vincent sentait son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

«Tu m'as préparé un cadeau j'espère?

\- J'ai un cadeau pour la naissance de ton fils...» Il appuya sa joue contre son poing, son coude sur l'accoudoir «Tu es un capricieux et exigeant parfois.

\- Toi tu ne sais pas ce que je te réserve ~»

L'allemand ricana. Si en fait il en avait une vague idée. Attirant l'anglais plus près de lui, il posa son menton sur son épaule «L'année prochaine, j'aurais peut-être une femme et un enfant à venir.» Peut-être, sa mère le harcelait pour qu'il trouve une épouse, quelqu'un qui serait ses côtés. Même si il aimait Vincent de tout son cœur, l'idée de ne plus être seul dans la maison en Allemagne serait plaisante....quelque part. Il pouvait faire un mariage d'arrangement, avec une fille qui ne voulait pas de contraintes, et avoir juste un enfant pour la lignée. Ou deux.

Le Noble de l'ombre eut un petit rire. «Je vais donc profiter de toi au maximum cette année.

\- Je me souviens du premier noël après notre deal.

\- Vu tes cris, mon cadeau t'as plût.

\- Et j'ai vu tes côtés dominateurs, pervers et sadiques.

\- Tu dois être masochiste alors.»

Diederich caressa tendrement la joue veloutée de son amant «Seulement avec toi.» Parfois son amour avait besoin de se défouler de certaines façons, tant sa tension était forte. Après un long moment brûlant et parfois rude, le comte s'écroulait lourdement sur lui, le souffle rauque et désormais doux comme un chaton, presque ronronnant dans ses bras.

L'anglais ricana un instant puis prit un air suggestif «Aurais-tu..faim Dee?»

Le concerné eut un sourire torve «Il y quelqu'un que j'aimerais bien manger oui....» Et il embrassa délicieusement son amant, ses doigts s'activant sur sa ceinture. Vincent sourit sous le baiser, le laissant le dominer avec grand plaisir.

* * *

**Omake**

Rachel, posa son bébé dans le berceau collé au lit et soupira «J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils font tous les deux.»

Un sourire pervers ourla ses lèvres.

«....Voir surtout...»

* * *

FIN

 

 


End file.
